


Two Elves

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poisoning, Pre-Established Relationship, Smut, like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagon and Fernis have a past history together. One neither of them wants to abandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Elves

Voices floated all around, chattering and whispering to each other making it hard for him to make out what they were saying. Still, it did not matter for the pain radiating in Dagons body was his main concern. His veins felt they were on fire while his body felt cold. His head violently throbbed like a drum was being played constantly inside his mind. He tried to move and attempted open his eyes to see where he was but to no avail. He was too exhausted. A pair of firm, strong arms held him tightly as he squirmed slightly. A voice resonated in the air but he still could not understand it. Eventually any form of though or consciousness slipped from him as he fell deeper into the pit of darkness that had already consumed him.

~*~

_“Help him Mage!”_

_“Alright alright! I’m drying you daft elf!!”_

Fenris had been tracking the group of slavers for months and jumped on the chance to finally take them out. Hawke, Varric and Aveline had agreed to accompany him to the wound coast to take the slavers out. What they hadn’t expected to find was an elf in dire straights. They found the cave the slavers were hiding in and had entered it to find the bodies of the slavers strewn about. They followed the bodies until they reached a clearing where they found an elf fighting the head slaver.

“FUCK!!!!!”

The elf gripped his arm, trying to pull a dagger out of it when he was suddenly flung against one of the caves walls. He was knocked unconscious upon impact, hitting the ground with tremendous force. The slaver moved over to the elf and flipped him over before removing the dagger in his arm. Fenris knew he had to intervene and did so. He flew towards the slaver cutting him down before he could attack. Once he’d gotten the slaver away did his attention turn towards the elf. He knelt beside the elf as the others ran over brushing some hair from his face. Fenris stared at the elf with wide eyes.

“Dagon….”

“What? You know this elf?”

Fenris looked at Hawke and nodded. “We met in Seheron…I saved his life…..”

He gently slid his arms under Dagon lifting him up. He held him close and made sure he was comfortable for it was a long walk to Darktown from where currently standing.

“He’s been poisoned. We need to get to the Mage as soon as possible.”

“I agree with broody on this, the kid doesn’t look too good.”

“The lets move.” Hawke gestured for them follow as he spoke.

Anders tired his best to help once they had arrived but could only remove the toxins from Dagons system and not the actual effects caused by the poison. Neither the less, Fenris stayed by his side. It was days before Dagon opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Fenris sitting next to him. Fenris felt Dagon moving behind him and turned his head towards him. He looked straight into Dagons eyes to find them drain of life and exhausted.

“B-bucket….”

Fenris passed him a buckle quickly as Dagon sat up slightly and then watched him vomit. He gently placed a hand on the elf’s back and rubbed it as he continued to his stomachs contents. Eventually the vomiting subsided with coughing to take its place. The last time he’d met this elf was on one of the many docks around Seheron. He’d run straight into him and had been badly wounded at the time. He’d used Dagons money to book them passage on a ship and stayed with him until he had recovered. It was during this time at sea that he had come to know Dagon, to the extend that he spent a week with him in a tavern get ti to know him…further. It pained him to see the elf like this. He had hoped to see him again but not like this.

-*-

A month had passed since Dagon had been rescued and it had been only a week since he had recovered. Fenris had apparently left for a deep roads expedition and wasn’t to return for a few more weeks. Dagon considered his options. Remain in the city that is currently the home of the freaking Arishok or flee. Of course he chooses to stay it’s not like the healer he was taken to would even let him leave yet. Dagon hated being tied down but his heart is firmly anchored to the ground at the moment.

He snuck away the moment he heard the expedition had returned and made his way to Fenris’s home. He’d dared Anders to a game of drunk wicked grace and got the answers he wanted. He was surprise to find Fenris’s door unlocked and entered. He made his way up to the second floor hoping that Fenris would be there. Unpacking maybe? There was no one there or anywhere else in the house which was very disappointing but didn’t deter him. He sat down on a bench near the fire place and waited. He wanted to see him again as he had for years. He could feel Fenris’s touch even years later and it drove him insane. He stared at the empty fire place drifting in and out of sleep for while before falling asleep. Suddenly he found himself being violently woken as a hand wrapped around his neck.

“WHO A-” the hand released its grip on his throat, allowing him to gaze upon his attacker. “Dagon?”

Their eyes met for a brief moment as Dagon smiled. “Sorry for scaring you…I heard you got back and I wanted to see you….and thank y-mmmgh.”

Fenris pulled Dagon close, kissing him passionately. Dagon melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around the elfs neck. Eventually they broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

“Fenris…” Dagon whined as Fenris pulled away from him.

“Amatus….why did you come here?”

“Ironically enough to flee the Qun further……and I heard rumours about an elf matching your description….”

Fenris sighed kissing his head. “You really are foolish.”

 

Dagon whined again pouting slightly. “I wanted to see you again Fenris….I miss you.”

Fenris smirked. “Evidently.”

Dagon bit his lip moving away from him. “I want to stay here…with you this time…I’m sick and tired of running…but the Arishock is here…….I-”

Fenris moved over to him and gently caressed his face. “You are safe with me.”

Dagon smiled burning his face into the elf’s hands. “Fenris…..”

The next few moment were a blur for him. He soon found himself underneath Fenris, naked and hard. He starred into Fenris eyes as began to suck him. Dagon cried out moaning as Fenris slid his tongue up and down his shaft. He gripped the old sheets in his hands, arching his back as he came. Fenris lapped up the remaining spend before swallowing and licking his lips.

“Are you alright?” He asked, gently caressing the elf below him.

Dagon nodded. “I-I’m fine…..I-I haven’t like that…I-in years.”

Fenris chuckled as he reached for a small vial of oil. He poured a gracious about onto his hands and then onto Dagon’s ass before he started to prove the area with his fingers. Dagon moaned, squirming about with each touch. “I’m putting one in.” Fenris slid his finger in earning him a groan from Dagon. He worked his way up to three fingers before pumping himself slightly. Dagon could feel the tip of Fenris cock as it gently pushed into him. Dagon cried out arching his back the pleasure overtook him. His breathing became ragged, his heartbeat quicken and his body trembled with every touch.

“Fenris please….” He managed to say in between breaths.

Fenris didn’t ehtisate and started to to thrust into him. He held Dagon by hips, elevating him slightly in order to hit his sweet spot.

“Fuck Fenris!!!! Yes!!!!”

Dagon cried out once again moaning and groaning as Fenris continued to thrust into him.

“I-I’m…..Fenris I’m…..Fenris!!!!!”

Dagon came, his hot seed splat ring over his stomach. Fenris was already close when Dagon tightened around him. He watched the elf sink into the bed, coming down from his high before kissing him passionately. Fenris grunted as he stilled, filling his lover with his seed. He waited for a moment before pulling out and lay next to Dagon. He tenderly kissed Dagons forehead as he buried himself in Fenris embrace. Fenris chuckled wrapping his arms around the elf.

“Kadan….” Dagon softly mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Maybe things would get better for them. Fenris was almost free in Kirkwall and now the elf he had come to care for was back in his arms. The hope he felt was a hope he thought he’d never feel again after they parted. He wasn’t going to let him go any time soon….nothing was going to rob him of the only person he cared about. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This had like no editing. I did skim it but I wanted it up so here it is


End file.
